TO DANCE IN THE RAIN
by Dreaming of Sportacus
Summary: I saw these words while reading the Farmers Almanac today and I thought to myself what a wonderful title for a story. The titles tells about the story. This was suppose to be just a short story but somehow the words just kept flowing. Enjoy!


**TO DANCE IN THE RAIN**

The sun has shined in LazyTown for three months straight bringing with it hot and humid tempatures. Its been so hot that the flowers have wilted and died, the grass on the playground has turned brown and the animals had moved on. Lazytown looked like a huge dust bowl from up above in Sportacus' airship.

Looking from his window Sportacus shook his head. Something has to be done for LazyTown. Without water they were losing their food and water supply for the winter. Lazytown would be come a variable ghost town for sure. He couldn't imagine what life would be without Lazytown and the people that he loved. He watched as the Mayor walked sadly to City Hall. It was just an effort to walk across the street. Some of the people of Lazytown have already moved out,with it being so hot there were no jobs in Lazytown. Food and water were beginning to get scarce. He watched as Stephanie brought water out to the birdfeeder in the center of town. She always did this every morning and every night she wanted to make sure everything had a chance. That's what Sportacus loved about Stephanie. Others first is how she lived. But this time was different, instead of going and sitting under the tree to rest. Stephanie fell to her knees at the birdbath.

"Ladder" Sportacus spoke as he climbed down off the platform to the ladder. He didnt even finish climbing down the ladder, he jumped and flipped three times before making it to Stephanie. He knelt down and looked closely at her face, her face was pale and lips were white. She was sweating and shaking. "Stephanie you need to get into the shade, somewhere cool". Lifting her up he placed her on his back and climbed up into the airship. The cool air was refreshing and soothing. He laid her on his bed and gentley wiped her forehead. "Stephanie what were you doing?" Stephanie looked away from Sportacus. She didnt want him to know that the water supply was depleted and she had saved her little bit of water to give to the animals. She started to cry. He knew by her tears it was bad.

Sportacus took her hand and kissed her forehead. "We need to call an emergency meeting at dusk" Sportacus said as he gave her water to drink. "Not to fast, slowly" What Stephanie didnt know, is that Sportacus was giving the town his water he had stored in the airship for days now. He was beginning to run out as well. He didnt want to alarm her so he kept that secret to himself. He called down to the Mayor and told him that he had Stephanie in the airship and the he needed Miss Busybody to call everyone that was left in Lazytown and tell them about the Emergency meeting at dusk. He turned around and notice that Stephanie had picked a book out of his wall bookcase and was looking at it. He noticed it wasnt a book at all but his memorybook of his parents and his life on the Northern Sea.

Stephanie was fascinated by the pictures in the book. What was so frustrating was that the words were in Icelandic. There were pictures of a young couple holding hands and then they were kissing in some pictures. Stephanie blushed a little when she looked at Sportacus. He had walked over and was standing beside her looking down. She closed the book and was going to hand it to him. "No Stephanie I want to share these pictures with you" he said as he sat down beside her. He told her of the story of Magnus and Rose. His Mom and Dad. He was a sailor on the Northern sea and she was a fair maiden that helped run the lighthouse. When Magnus would return from the sea he would run to see his fair maiden. Rose was a woman of the earth. She had a very green thumb and could grow anything out of the rocks and sand that was their tiny island. How he loved the way she would cook the vegetables that she had grown with her own tiny hands. When he was on the boat the sailors would eat sea rations. Fish was the freshiest from the sea and the bread tastey but it was Rose's vegetables that he longed for. He told Rose one night they were together that while he was out to sea he longed for her vegetables. So the next morning as a suprise she packed him a box of her freshiest carrots and apples for his long voyage.

He rationed out the vegetables and kept them locked in his footlocker. While the other men were eating fish at times he would retire to his bunk and eat. Soon he was the healthiest on board the boat. While the other men were not as strong, Magnus was picked to do the hard jobs. He would scurry up to the crow's nest and watch for whales. He would tie the lines and man the sails. Soon he was bronzed by the sun and his muscles as big as Atlas. Once in a fierce storm a mast broke and he was able to hold onto the rope while the rest of the crew tied it off. From then on they called him Sportacus.

For Sportacus was a folk tale on the Northern Sea. These stories about an above average hero was told to children from generation to generation. Sportacus was a man with super powers which he got from eating vegetables and living right. Magnus took that nickname with pride and helped his tiny island in the Northern Sea. Sportacus showed pictures of Magnus on board ship and by the lighthouse. Each picture had words written in Icelandic. Sportacus told Stephanie they were dates and names of people that Magnus helped. Stephanie asked who did this memorybook. Sportacus blushed "my mother" she would keep all the newspaper clippings about his daring deeds. People would come from miles around to tell her all about what Magnus had done for them. "She kept a journal much like you do Stephanie" as he turned the page. There was a picture of Magnus and Rose holding hands in front of the lighthouse with people standing around. They were smiling and looking into each others eyes. She was in a beautiful long pale pink dress with a veil, with pink roses and pink flowers were growing on the trelis that they stood under. Sportacus looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at Stephanie. How much his mother and her were alike. Pink was their favorite color. How their smell reminded him of strawberries. How Stephanie loves to feel the earth in her hands and how everything she plants grows. Just like his mother a girl of the soil.

Stephanie could feel his intense gaze on her, she also felt the color rise in her cheeks. She looked up at him and smiled and lowered her eyes. Oh how his heart leaped, maybe someday she will love me too. It was all he could do not to lean down and capture those lips. Sportacus knew that he would have to wait. That maybe on her sixteenth birthday he would have the honor of bestowing her first kiss. He continued to stare and to think about his future. While he was gazing at her Stephanie was gazing down at Magnus' picture. Oh how Sportacus looked like his father.

Stephanie couldnt help but notice that his father and him wore dark blue and silver. How their arm muscles were as big as grapefruits and yet their hands were so gentle. She also noticed how blue theirs eyes are. In Magnus' picture his eyes were so blue yet so kind. She snuck a sideways glance at Sportacus and saw his eyes were filled with the same compassion as his father's. It was Sportacus turn to blush as he noticed Stephanie was looking at him. She let out a little cough and asked him to tell her more about his mom and dad. They continue looked through the pictures until they came across pictures of the little island all brown and weathered.

"They to had a terrible summer" Sportacus said as he pointed to the picture of his Mother's garden all wilted. For she would ration out their water and gave the rest to the garden. There was a picture of Rose and a little boy sitting in the dirt. The little boy who couldnt have been more than two had spikey blondish hair and ice blue eyes. He was smiling with a toothy grin holding a carrot. Stephanie couldnt help but laugh. Sportacus laughed with her and then his smile turned to a sad smile. The little island had water but couldnt drink it. The water from the sea was salty and the water from the well had dried up. So Magnus told Rose that he would set sail in the morning with a small crew looking for water. Except that it wouldn't be a ship that he would sail but the old hot air balloon a traveling circus had left. He gathered the little island people that night and told them what his plans were. That he would go find water. He begged everyone that had water to bring it to town. To place the water in barrels and that he trusted the people of this island to ration and only take what was needed until he returned.

Magnus and his crew worked all night to make sure the air balloon was air worthy. By dawn they were ready to take off. Magnus held his little boy and hugged him tight, he kissed his head and gave him to his father in law. Then he looked around and he couldnt find Rose. He scanned over the crowd and saw her standing near the rocks by the lighthouse. He ran to her and held her close. He caressed her hair and kissed her sweet lips. Closing his eyes to remember the softness of her skin and the taste of her lips. She wept not a tear for she knew that if anyone could save them Magnus could. They walked hand in hand to the air balloon. As he leaned forward for one last kiss. He whispered Við vilja dans í the rigning aftur minn ást. She nodded and as he and his crew left the ground the villagers gathered and sang.Mega the Efstu svalir guð almáttugur fylgja þú og þinn áhöfn öryggi þangað til þú koma aftur til okkur aftur. "Sportacus what does that mean" Stephanie asked. He smiled at her and sang May the Gods guide you and your crew safely until you return to us again. It had a haunting melodie to it. She could just imagine Magnus and his crew soaring above the tiny island in search for water.

They both sat there in silence for a few moments when the airship's computer announced it was six pm. Well Stephanie it's time to go to the meeting. Stephanie looked into his blue eyes and sadly said"Your going to do like your father? Your going to go find water" He nodded and held her close. Stephanie knew she might never see him again. That something might happen to him. She wanted to go with him but she knew she couldnt that he would have to go alone. Sadly she climbed onto his back as they climbed down the ladder to City Hall.

When they arrived at City Hall everyone that had stayed in Lazytown was there. Everyone was talking at once trying to figure out why Sportacus called an emergency meeting. They all knew that the main water supply was gone. Sportacus and Stephanie walked into City Hall and everyone stopped talking. Pixel and the rest of the kids saw Stephanie face. She looked sad and upset. They motioned her to come sit with them at the back of the room. While Sportacus told the crowd that he would leave in the morning to find water. He asked everyone that had a well to bring what water they had left to the main water tank in town. He would give what he had too. That should be enough if everyone would ration until he returned. Everyone who had water went to their homes and began to bring what water they had left back into town. Sportacus and the Mayor were overseeing the process and didnt notice that the kids were still in City Hall.

"Stephanie whats wrong?" Pixel asked as he touched her hand. She smiled a little and told them that Sportacus was going away for awhile to find water. She wanted to tell them about Sportacus and his family but she felt like that was something special between them. She would have alot to write in her diary tonight. She thought about the villagers and got an idea. "Hey everyone let's pack Sportacus a going away box. Filled with stuff about Lazytown so he wont forget us". Stephanie said as she jumped out and ran out the door.

All the kids met back at City Hall and filled the box with goodies. Ziggy gave Sportacus his big red sucker. He knew that Sportacus wouldn't eat it but that he would remember him by it. Trixie put in her favorite black ink pen so Sportacus could write. Pixel uploaded new games and videos for Sportacus' computer and Stephanie added a page from her diary with her strawberry perfume sprayed on it. They then taped up the box and went to the town square to give it to Sportacus.

"Okay Mayor, all the water is secure in the tank" Sportacus said as he finished placing the lid on the tank. "If your ration this out wisely this should last for about a month".Sportacus said as he jumped down and shook the Mayor's hand. Everyone wished Sportacus good luck and one by one they left. The kids were the last to talk to Sportacus. They gave him the box. "What's this?" Sportacus said as he smiled down to them. "It's a remembrance box" Ziggy said as he held onto Sportacus' leg. He bent down to their level and gave each one of them a hug. They all talked for a few more minutes and Sportacus announced it was 8:08. It was past his bedtime. They all said their goodbyes and went home. Stephanie hung back as everyone left. She wanted time to be with Sportacus before he left. Sportacus was sending all the stuff up to the airship that he needed, when he was done he turned and saw Stephanie waiting for him on the bench.

He walked over to her and sat down. She looked so small sitting there. He took her hand and held it. They watched the stars appear in the night sky. She snuggled close to him and held on. Sportacus wished that this moment would never end but he knew if he didnt leave now it would be harder in the morning. "Stephanie, Even though there may be times,it seems I'm far away. Never wonder where I am,cause I am always by your side". Sportacus said as he kissed her hand. He held onto her as he walked away. Stephanie watched him slowly climb up into the airship.

Stephanie quickly jumped up and yelled "Sportacus wait, you never told me if you father returned" but it was too late for he had already climbed upon the platform and went into the airship. Stephanie sighed and watched the lights go dim in the ship. Slowly Stephanie walked back to her Uncle's house, counting down the days until Sportcus would return. Her Uncle met her at the door with a cup of hot cocoa. "Are you okay? Stephanie" he asked as she sipped her cocoa. She smiled and kissed her Uncle goodnight and headed to bed.

No matter how hard Stephanie tried to sleep it just didn't come. She decided to write in her journal. So she closed her door and turned on the light. She gasped as she turned around. There on her nightstand by her bed was a picture of his mom and dad from his memorybook. This picture was of them holding each other in their arms in the rain. She gentley ran her fingers over the picture and as she did she noticed a sweet smell. For there on her dresser was a single pink rose. She blushed as she smelt the rose. As she was looking at the picture she turned it over. Their in Sportacus' handwriting was the words. Stephanie when I return Við vilja dans í the rigning. She moaned a little and laughed. For she had no clue what those word meant but in her heart she knew it had something to do with his mom and dad.

Days became weeks as there was no sign of Sportacus. The water was getting down to nothing. Older people and children were given first sips of the water. The Mayor had called around to other towns to see if Sportacus had been there and how they were holding up. Each town had told the Mayor the same thing. Sportacus had been there and they didnt have a drop to spare they were in the same boat. The weeks turned into a month. If Sportacus didnt arrive soon then the people of Lazytown would just wither away.

Soon the town was talking like Sportacus wasn't coming back. That something might have happened to him or worse yet he didnt want to return. Stephanie followed her heart and told the crowd that he loved each and everyone of them and that he was risking is life to spare there's. As Stephanie was talking to the crowd. No one noticed a dark cloud forming over the mountains and heading towards Lazytown. Stephanie finished talking to the crowd as was getting down off the park bench when the wind shifted. A cool breeze hit the faces of Lazytown they knew that it was over. For in a second it started to rain. It started with a few drops then the heavens opened up and poured out there tears. Everyone started cheering when the rain started and by the time the big drops were hitting the ground people were running for their homes. Not Stephanie though, she stood in the rain and felt the cool drops form on her body. She tilted her head back and let the drops fall onto her tongue. She started to laugh and to dance. Everything was going to be alright. The crops would grow, the animals would come back to Lazytown and there would be water to drink. She started to hum and then she felt a pair of hands go around her waist and spin her around. She looked into his tired face and fell deeper in love. She caressed his cheek and smiled. They didnt say a word to each other as they just gazed into each others eyes. He picked her up and started to dance as he was dancing he whispered to her "Við vilja dans í the rigning" she smiled and said "We will dance in the rain".


End file.
